Broken Bonds
by Rinny11356
Summary: "Were we deceived from the beginning? Are there no such things as Friends? Are bonds meant to be broken...Natsu?" - My fist Fairy tail story! Enjoy!


**My very First Fairy Tail story! It is a short story, however, hope you enjoy!**

**_Lucy's POV_**

I stood there and watched as the sun fade into the horizon. The spring breeze hit my face. I felt relaxed. It wasn't long before the sky was covered in twinkling stars. The stars twinkled as I looked at them. The bright light of the moon shone on my face. The ocean was beautiful. I enjoyed the sight in front of me.

However, my moment of peace was interrupted by the ring of my phone. I looked to see who it was calling me. To my surprise it was Juvia. Juvia and I became friends after the Grand Magic Tournaments. We usually hang out with each other and go to shopping most of the time with Levy and Erza. I answered the call. She gave me an earful lecture. She told me that it was Erza's birthday and I only have half an hour to come over to the guild for Erza's party.

I ran to my house and wore a beautiful blue dress and white high heels. I put my hair down. I quickly went to the nearest bakery and bought the cake which Erza was totally head over heels for. As I went to the guild I cursed Erza for not telling me about the news. However, I could not blame her for forgetting as she was always excited about her birthday. It was a good thing that Juvia had called me or I might have completely forgotten about it. Nevertheless, I was also a bit careless for not remembring that.

As I reached the guild, I went inside. I was astonished. The hall of the guild was covered in red and white curtains. Different colors of balloons were everywhere. The food was kept on the table in a orderly manner.

I noticed Erza talking with Jellal. I walked up to them. I gave Jellal a smile and handed Erza the cake I bought for her. In return she gave me her famous bear hug. I nearly suffocated. After talking with her for about a few minute, we went to cut the cake. However, what we saw was a chubby Natsu, there was no cake.

Shivers ran down my spine when I saw Erza in rage. I quickly mouthed Natsu to run away if he wants to live and he did as he was told. Erza chased Natsu around the guild. I couldn't help but laugh.

After I managed to survive from the laughter, I looked at the guild. Grey was talking with Juvia. The Strauss family were having a good family reunion. Happy was talking with Carla and Wendy. Master and Cana were drunk as usual. Gajeel, Laxus and Jellal were trying to stop Erza from killing Natsu. Levy was holding a medical box incase if Natsu needed to be brought to the hospital. The guild was lively as ever.

i decide to go out side to get some fresh air. I looked at the moon and the stars. I closed my eyes and made a wish. "I wish that the bonds between my friends and I can never get broken." After wishing that I opened my eyes. Then I heard Natsu call my name. I turned around to see Natsu with his famous grin. He was lucky that he was alive from Erza's wrath. He then held my hand and ran inside. Everyone was waiting for me smiling and laughing. A smile plastered on my face as I held Natsu's hand firmly.

Suddenly, everything started to get blur. Was I loosing consciousness? Everyone's smile faded along with them. So did Natsu. I opened my eyes. I was in bed. Sweating a lot. I sighed. It was only a memory. A memory of 6 years ago. Now everything has changed.

Natsu died 3 years ago in a war. Grey fought along side Natsu, however he fell in a deep coma. He hasn't woken up ever since then. Juvia isn't the bubbly and cheerful girl we use to know. Everyday she would visit Grey and cry. After Jellal disappeared, Erza was all broken inside. She stopped talking to everyone, she stopped eating cakes as well. She had shut everyone out. After Gajeel left the guild, Levy stopped smiling, stopped laughing. She was a loner. The guild isn't lively anymore. Everyone was not the same anymore. Everyone changed, everything changed, after the death of Natsu.

There are no bonds in a dark world. Whatever memories we shared, they are just footprints in sand. Love and Friendship can't be born in darkness. They are just words, there is no feeling to it.

"Were we deceived from the beginning? Was there no such things as Friends? Were bonds meat to be broken...Natsu?" I cried in front of his grave. Nothing can ever be changed anymore.

**How is the story.. Good, Bad, Like it or Dislike it?**

**Please Review!**


End file.
